phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Just Passing Through with two new reviews!
and were definitely *snap* okay!]] Last Saturday—February 6—saw the return of the series and two brand new episodes: "Just Passing Through" and "Candace's Big Day." The latter one saw the return of everyone's favorite captain, Bob Webber, and was particularly *snap* okay! Sigh And the puns begin... Let's get started! First on the bandwagon is "Just Passing Through," where the boys decide to build an orb that lets them pass through solid objects. Though the concept was excellent, I did feel that it was executed rather weak. On top of that, I noticed a plethora of jokes that could have easily been done were looked over, and it was just entirely devoted to finishing the plot. For example, there could be several hilarious lines and light jabs at 1930s Mississippian hicks with the Wilkens Brothers, but in stead they were just shown briefly in order to move the plot along. Still, though, the B-plot where Doof tries to destroy his brother's new statue was much stronger. There were some great anecdotes of realism, like Doofenshmirtz getting locked out of his car only to have the locksmith taking over half-an-hour to show up. Because—let's face it—that's happened to all of us at some point. Then there was the spectacularly creepy Perry the Bobblehead Platypus; I love how disturbing Doof's and Perry's relationship is! I also have a softspot for episodes involving Roger, if not for the sole purpose that it gives us more information for his article. Overall, C+. Next we have "Candace's Big Day," which was a surprising yet happy improvement. The boys' Aunt Tiana is going to get married to who else but Captain Bob Webber! That alone was enough to have me sold, because Bob is one heck of a character and giving him some much needed character development was warmly appreciated by yours truly. Candace is stressed out over planning the wedding, which caused for a rather impressive redesign on her facial appearance. There were also some really sweet and romantic moments with Bo and Tiana's wedding, plus a spectacular song that went from slow to quick and fantastic like in "Spa Day." Oh, and I just have to mention that great scene where Phineas tells Ferb to remember to book Candace as the planner for his wedding, which Isabella has already "Got it!" Meanwhile, we have Doof and Perry, which was just as awesome. First off, we have a simply stellar scene where Doof immediately clicks the "Down" button on the elevator just as Perry comes up in it, which had me in complete hysterics. Then, Perry rebuttals and clicks all the floor buttons while Doof is in the elevator. The whole 6 minutes of this scene I never stopped laughing, and when we popped back in to Doof just standing irritated as the elevator stops on every single floor of his apartment for a full 2 minutes I continued the constant giggling. Their relationship is simply wonderful. Once we get into the actual plot, though, we find some further funniness and see Doof indulging himself in his own scheme and becoming large and incredibly unhealthy. Overall, A. Agree with this review? Disagree? Can't really decide? Let us know on our talk page. Just_Passing_Through_with_two_new_reviews!